Hokage consentido
by Hatsuki Tomoko
Summary: Hablando de su puesto como Hokage, Naruto era un hombre dedicado y trabajador, no obstante, conocer a mayor profundidad al tipo de persona que su padre era en sus tiempos de juventud era un gran tema de interés para la menor de los Uzumaki y no revelar unos cuantos detalles de ello fue imposible de evitar para Sakura.


_Sé que dije que descansaría un poco de los OneShots pero este quería escribirlo hace tiempo hahaha ya habría sido publicado pero luego me puse a planear "Don't dream, it's over" :P y es más, la próxima actualización corresponderá a dicho fic al que tanto love le estoy dando hahaha._

* * *

**_[ Hokage consentido ]_**

**_Capítulo único_**

_._

Una vez que el azul celestino que embellecía lo alto de los cielos sobre la aldea de Konoha se tornó en un tenue tono anaranjado, anunciando así que la culminación del día se hacía cada vez más próximo, fue cuando Shinachiku Uzumaki, quien luego de haberle dado su respectivo fin a las misiones que le fueron encomendadas junto a su equipo, decidió encauzar su rumbo de regreso a su hogar y sosegado, el joven chuunin caminaba de regreso a su hogar en compañía de su hermana menor, Kazumi Uzumaki, quien yacía corriendo enérgica a varios pasos por delante de él.

–¡No te adelantes tanto, Kazumi! –Pidió el joven ninja a viva voz, esperando que la pelirroja niña le obedeciera y bajase el ritmo de su andar.

–¡Eres demasiado lento hermanito!, ¡Si quieres alcanzarme deberías caminar más rápido! –Contestó Kazumi, volteando a ver al rubio sin dejar de avanzar para luego retornar su vista al frente, soltando unas cuantas risitas divertidas en el proceso.

–De verdad que no tienes remedio... –Comentó para si mismo, esbozando una leve sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios y ocultando además ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Desde que Kazumi fue admitida en la academia, Shina tuvo la tendencia de ir por ella a recogerla cada día sin cometer falta alguna, no era ninguna molestia para él hacerlo y caminar con ella todas las tardes de regreso se volvió parte de su rutina, nunca había fallado en ello y ahora con sus dieciséis años cumplidos podía asegurar con certeza que su hermana seguía siendo igual de hiperactiva que cuando eran más pequeños, época en la que tuvo su edad o incluso menos y aunque había heredado el color esmeralda de los ojos de su madre. Mantenía el pensamiento de que no compartían algún parecido en lo absoluto, su madre era una mujer serena en cuanto a temas de personalidad, sin tener en cuenta las veces en que se molestaba por lo menos, por lo que la incontrolable entusiasmo que Kazumi demostraba en su día a día debió heredarla de su padre, del actual Hokage de la aldea e incluso tomaría el atrevimiento de decir que ella y su padre eran como dos gotas de agua, dejando a un lado los aspectos físicos, claro.

Cuando cruzaron la puerta de su hogar y viéndose en el interior de este tras los minutos empleados en el trayecto, Kazumi anunció. –¡Ya estamos de vuelta!

Shinachiku ni se molestó en agregar nada, por su parte su hermana ya se le había adelantado e informado su llegada, por lo que no vio la necesidad de hacerlo y riendo por la juguetona actitud de Kazumi, despojó a sus pies de sus zapatos y se adentró hacia los interiores de la edificación, con un destino fijado hacia la sala principal y al llegar allí encontró a su madre, Sakura, sentada cómodamente sobre el sofá que daba la espalda en su dirección.

–¿Así que saliste temprano de tu trabajo hoy?, no es muy habitual ver eso de tu parte. –Bromeó él, recargando su peso en el marco de la puerta.

Una mueca se curvó en la boca del joven una vez que su madre giró ligeramente su torso para verlo y lo chitó para que bajase la voz, posando su dedo anular sobre sus propios labios.  
Tras observar el rostro confuso de su hijo, Sakura le dedicó un leve gesto con la mano para alentarlo a que se acercara hasta donde ella permanecía sentada y una vez que llegó hasta sus espaldas, Shinachiku fue capaz de comprender la situación que yacía sobre la mesa, tan solo fue necesario inclinar un poco su vista para descubrir el cuerpo de su padre recostado a lo largo del acolchado mueble y descansando además su cabeza cómodamente sobre el regazo de su madre, tomando una siesta de la cual no parecía tener intenciones de despertar.

–¿Lleva mucho tiempo en ese estado?

–No realmente, no pasó demasiado desde que llegó pero cayó rendido en cuanto se sentó aquí. –Dejando escapar una corta risita, Sakura agregó. –Deberías haber visto la cara que traía.

No fue un trabajo difícil de realizar para Shinachiku imaginar la expresión plasmada en el rostro de su padre luego de que cruzase la puerta de la casa, ponía las manos al fuego al pensar que su padre ponía bastante empeño en su trabajo, sabía lo mucho que ha estado esforzándose desde que dicho mandato fue depositado sobre sus hombros y lo agotado que podía acabar algunas veces, si dedicaba un poco más de atención en el apacible rostro del rubio hombre podían distinguirse unas ojeras por debajo de sus ojos.

–Ah, ¿así que papá está en casa? –Preguntó Kazumi, entrando cuán rayo a la habitación en la que Shinachiku y Sakura yacían, hablando del inconsciente Hokage.

La pequeña niña se abrazó al cuerpo de su hermano, contemplando además a su adormilado padre.

–Bueno, estaré arriba en mi cuarto hasta que sea la hora de comer. –Respondió Shina, apartando con delicadeza los delgados brazos que lo rodeaban y acariciando además la cabeza de su hermana, para luego girarse hacia la puerta y abandonar la habitación.

Al instante en que ambas se vieron sin la compañía del rubio chuunin, Kazumi corrió rodeando el sofá con tal de sentarse en el piso de adobe junto a las piernas de su madre, consiguiendo así una vista más cercana del plácido rostro de Uzumaki. Sakura, al ver cómo la menor de sus dos hijos no apartaba sus verdes ojos de dicha escena, con una risueña sonrisa se atrevió a preguntarle.

–¿Qué es lo que tanto estás pensando, Kazumi?

–Papá se esfuerza mucho para hacer bien su trabajo, que esté tan quieto es raro... –Contestó, levantando la vista para ver el rostro de la esbelta mujer.

Sin apartar sus ojos de los de Kazumi, Sakura se tomó unos instantes para escoger las próximas palabras que de su garganta saldrían y una vez hecho esto, dijo. –Papá parece ser un hombre muy trabajador, ¿no es verdad?

En respuesta, Kazumi se limitó a realizar un ligero movimiento de cabeza, yendo de arriba hacia abajo y ante ello, Sakura continuó. –¿Pero sabes una cosa?, cuando éramos jóvenes, él era un poco diferente a como es ahora.

–¿De verdad? ¿Cómo era papá? –De pronto, la curiosidad comenzó a aflorar desde el interior de la pequeña de rojos cabellos y un brillo especial parecía residir en sus ojos color esmeralda, su interés frente al tema se hizo más que notorio por parte de la ninja médico.

–Un escandaloso, tu padre tenía el don de llamar la atención de los demás en base a sus acciones aunque estas fuesen buenas o malas, pero buenas en su mayoría.

La primera imagen que surgió entre los recuerdos de Sakura fueron los rostros de piedra de todos los shinobis que han servido a la aldea portando el rol de Hokage, las veces en que dichos monumentos fueron manchados con varias pinceladas de pintura a manos de Naruto le causó cierta gracia.

–Pero a pesar de eso, dedicaba todo el esfuerzo que le fuese posible para lograr las metas que surgiesen en su camino, como ahora, pero podía llegar a ser todo un crío cuando quería.

Antes de que Kazumi pudiese continuar realizando sus reiteradas preguntas en base al último comentario que Sakura había formulado, la pequeña estudiante de academia se encogió en su sitio ante el repentino movimiento generado por parte del rubio Hokage, revolviéndose en su lugar y soltando unos casi inaudibles quejidos por su boca, haciéndole temer ligeramente a que hubiesen perturbado el descanso de su padre con su constante plática.

Riendo por lo bajo, Sakura deslizó sus dedos entre los dorados cabellos del hombre que dormía sobre sus piernas y así continuó, proporcionándole suaves caricias sobre su cabeza hasta que dejó de emitir sonido alguno, cosa que dejó ciertamente estupefacta a la pequeña Uzumaki.

–Ehh, así que con esto era a lo que te referías, ¿verdad mamá?

–Precisamente. –Contestó ella, regalándole una tenue sonrisa a su hija.

–Entonces papá solía ser igual que un niño de vez en cuando. –Haciendo uso de ambas manos, Kazumi cubrió su boca dispuesta a esconder los chillidos que amenazaban por salir de su boca, con tal de no correr el riesgo de despertar a su padre una vez más.

–Sí, y un mimado. –Contestó ella, sin dejar de acariciar los cabellos del shinobi. –¿Qué te parece si me ayudas a preparar la mesa?, mientras yo voy y cocino la cena.

–¡Sí!

De forma casi instantánea, Kazumi saltó de su lugar y corrió a cumplir la tarea que le fue encomendada con una enorme sonrisa adornando su blanquecino rostro y en cuanto la niña dejó la habitación, Sakura procedió a darle fin al agradable descanso del que su esposo parecía estar disfrutando, zarandeándolo levemente del hombro para despertarlo.

–¿Vas a seguir durmiendo por el resto de la tarde, Naruto?

–Suena como una idea bastante buena para mi... –Contestó él, girándose sobre su lugar y quedar así boca arriba, para a continuación dejar caer su brazo sobre sus ojos.

–Te dije que no debías sobreexigirte tanto en el trabajo, no estás atrasado como para que lo hagas.

–Lo sé... Seguí haciéndolo porque creí que podría con ello, creo que me equivoqué.

–Ya podrás dormir todo lo que quieras después, pero necesito ir a preparar la cena y no puedo hacerlo si sigues acostado encima de mi. –Agregó Sakura, quitando el brazo que cubría los azules ojos del rubio, mirándolo.

Soltando un quejido de sus labios, Naruto se levantó de su lugar, comenzando a estirar su espalda hacia atrás mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Una vez en pie, Sakura rió al ver a Naruto en tal estado, y le dijo. –Si vas al baño, aprovecha de lavarte esa cara de muerto que traes.

A continuación, la ninja médico procedió a cumplir dicha labor a la que se había propuesto a realizar momentos antes de quitarse al séptimo Hokage de encima, no habría sido ninguna molestia para ella haber permanecido en esa posición durante unos minutos más, no obstante, tenía dos hijos a los qué alimentar viviendo bajo su techo, no podía darse el lujo de dejarles a un lado y su rol de almohada improvisada estaba imposibilitándola de realizar todo movimiento.

Escasos eran los minutos que le restaban para acabar la cena de la que los cuatro disfrutarían, siendo esta carne a la olla junto a un poco de arroz blanco, agregándole además unas cuantas ensaladas para acompañar. Al momento de disponerse a preparar los platos de cada quien, Sakura frenó sus manos al oír los pasos de alguien ingresando en la cocina.

Girándose en su sitio, formuló la frase. –¿Ya estás devuelta en ti o aún tienes tu mente perdida en otra parte?

–Hum... No te rías, no tenía ninguna gana de levantarme de donde estaba, de verdad de la buena.

–Bueno, alguien tiene que hacer la cena y si no lo hago yo estaríamos esperando hasta el siguiente día, considerando el estado en que llegaste. –Le contestó Sakura volviendo a lo que hacía instante atrás, dándole la espalda a Naruto.

–¿Así que piensas que soy un niño mimado?

Una vez que dichas palabras fueron procesadas por la kunoichi, volvió a voltearse a ver a su esposo, quien la observaba con una traviesa sonrisa anclada en sus labios, evidenciando la gracia que le hacía dicha situación.

–Creí que estabas dormido.

–Y lo estaba, pero supongo que al ser yo su tema principal de conversación hizo que mi cerebro se activara.

Entrecerrando sus ojos, Sakura se cruzó por ambos brazos. –¿Cuánto fue lo que oíste?

–No mucho en realidad, pero lo que más recuerdo es haberlas escuchado decir lo mimado que fui cuando era un crío, justo como me llamaste.

–No es como si hubiera dicho alguna mentira, tu mismo sabes lo infantil que eras algunas veces.

–¿De verdad? ¿Algo más? –Preguntó Naruto, disfrutando por el rumbo que dicha conversación estaba tomando, comenzando a acercarse hacia Sakura.

Una vez que el rubio Hokage se plantó en frente de ella, sin perder la compostura, Sakura contestó. –Además de ser un crío, eras todo un problemático.

–Bueno, ha sido con este niño problemático con el que aceptaste casarte y aunque me llames de mil formas... –Con atrevimiento, Uzumaki sujetó el mentón de Sakura, deslizando su dedo pulgar reiteradas veces sobre él para acariciarlo.–Me amas, justo como el idiota que soy.

Sakura no contestó, pero en cambio permitió que una corta risa escapara de sus labios, no obstante, Kazumi entró corriendo a la cocina antes de que pudiese disponerse a agregar algo más a la conversación, tanto Naruto como Sakura generaron distancia entre ellos una vez que oyeron la voz de su hija, esperando que no los hubiese descubierto en dicha situación tan comprometedora.

–Ya terminé de poner la mesa, mamá. –Informó Kazumi.

–Eh, gracias, ¿puedes ir arriba y llamar a tu hermano para que baje? –A su lado, Naruto luchaba por contener las carcajadas que amenazaban por escapar de su garganta.

–¡Ahora voy!

Al salir Kazumi, fue entonces cuando Sakura aprovechó de propinarle un codazo en el brazo a Uzumaki, quien dejó de intentar ocultar su obvia diversión frente a la situación ahí presente.

–Oh vamos, no vas a decirme que no te causó ni un poco de gracia todo esto.

–Habría dejado de serlo si nuestra propia hija nos atrapaba con las manos en la masa, ¿cómo se lo habrías explicado?

–Fácil, solo le habría dicho que mamá y papá se daban puro y mutuo afecto.

–No seas idiota. –Frente al comentario de Naruto, Sakura resopló. –Ya después de comer podrás ir arriba y tumbarte a dormir todo lo que quieras si es que sigues tan cansado.

Tomando dos platillos entre sus manos, Sakura dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta que la llevaría fuera de la cocina y al encuentro de sus hijos que en la sala estarían esperando por ellos.

–Si te tengo a ti para consentirme mientras lo hago, créeme que no me gustaría ser despertado... –Sin embargo, al estar a tan solo un par de pasos de la entrada, Naruto se abrazó a ella por sus espaldas y hundiendo además su rostro en su rosado cabello que caía delicadamente sobre su nuca.

–No me aprietes tanto, harás que tire los platos.

–¿Irás conmigo arriba después?

–Sí, si lo haré. –Comentó ella, girando levemente la cabeza en un intento por ver el rostro del Hokage, fallando.

–Bien, entonces no desperdiciamos más tiempo.

Uzumaki liberó de su afectuoso agarre a su esposa, para luego retornar sobre sus pasos y llevar consigo a la sala los dos platos restantes con una sonrisa de satisfacción adornando su risueño rostro, Sakura rió con sutileza al ver la actitud tomada por el hombre, le divertía el hecho de que efectivamente Naruto no había cambiado conforme el paso de los años, seguía siendo aquel joven que conoció en su niñez, aquel que retornó a la aldea luego de haber desaparecido de ella durante tres años, continuaba siendo el mismo torpe con el que se casó... y en serio era de su agrado que así fuera.

* * *

_Hehehe Ese Naruto 7u7 icjsofjodj Lo habré denominado como un mimado en esta historia, pero al menos no lo hice ver como un idiota que a sus 19 años ni sabía lo que era el amor y se tuvo que recurrir a explicárselo mediante comparaciones con la comida fjousfhojoas (?)_

_Bueno, ya mencioné qué actualización será la próxima en esta plataforma :v_

**_¡Nos leemos pronto!_**


End file.
